<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where I Belong by Aelig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353593">Where I Belong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig'>Aelig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Earth-197, Gen, He doesn't have a name yet, It's for Clark, Kon-El | Conner Kent is Superboy, Lois Lane is Conner Kent's Mom, Lois Lane is a Good Mom, Minor Character Death, Superboy is a innocent baby, and I will die on this hill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The distant tap tap tap of a keyboard was distinct is the silence of the house. <br/>Oh.<br/>He got out of bed and went down to the kitchen where the sound was coming from. <br/>Lois was there, on her laptop, a document open – she was probably writing an article. That was what journalists did, right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OR: Superboy spend his first night at the Lane-Kent's house, and Lois help him relax.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kon-El | Conner Kent &amp; Lois Lane, background Clark Kent/Lois Lane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where I Belong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!! I hope everyone is okay!!</p>
<p>Here is the second day of Comfortember! The prompt was first day/night :D </p>
<p>It's kind of an AU where Lois and Clark were already married and parents by the time Clark get killed and Conner came around. In this, Clark is dead, Conner is still Superboy without an human name and it's his first night in the Lane-Kent's <br/>house :D</p>
<p>Once again, thanks to the wonderful <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie_wan_kenobi">Dottie</a> for being my beta with this one!!</p>
<p>Have a good read!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sounds of the city were drowning and disappearing inside of the house – apartment? He wasn't sure. If he concentrated, he could hear the other kids in their own room; Jon was sleeping soundly, Chris was still moving around in his bed but his heartbeat showed he wasn't awake, and Mia stopped sniffing twenty minutes ago and was on her way for a deep sleep.</p>
<p>He wasn't sure what to do – he knew he was supposed to sleep but nothing was coming. He was just lying on the bed, playing with the blanket, eyes wide open.</p>
<p>He wasn't... The situation was weird. Not – not a bad weird, a good weird. It was just... yeah. Unusual. And he didn't know what to do, how to act. He was... kind of lost.</p>
<p>The distant tap tap tap of a keyboard was distinct is the silence of the house.</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>He got out of bed and went down to the kitchen where the sound was coming from.</p>
<p>Lois was there, on her laptop, a document open – she was probably writing an article. That was what journalists did, right?</p>
<p>She turned her head toward him at his approach. He was sure he wasn't making that much sound though – and he was sure Lois wasn't some sort of Kryptonian like him. <em>She's just like that</em>, Mia had said. <em>Kind of scary and awesome</em>.</p>
<p>She was smiling, now, like she had been smiling when he came with Mia, like at dinner when they were all talking and laughing, like when she had put the kids to bed. It was – fond, a little. Affectionate. He wasn't sure what term was the best.</p>
<p>“Hey Baby. Can't sleep?”</p>
<p>He shaked his head, and went to sit by her. She let him do as he wanted, and it felt – nice.</p>
<p>“Not really. It's weird,” he supplied, and she nodded like she perfectly understood.</p>
<p>“It's a new place. It's normal if it's a little scary and not comfortable at first. It will be better with time, you'll see.”</p>
<p>“So...” he jumped a little on his chair. “I'm gonna stay here? Really?”</p>
<p>Lois stopped working and turned fully toward him. She was serious, now, with no more smile on her face. “Honey. Look at me.”</p>
<p>He obeyed, still unsure. Lois was pretty, beautiful even – with dark brown hairs cut to her shoulders, eyes almost purple under the light, a smile a little wicked and playful. There was something about her – despite her tired eyes and the little wrinkles at the corner, she felt like something, someone, safe.</p>
<p>“This home is yours. This family is yours. You're always gonna have a place here, where you <em>belong</em>. Understood?”</p>
<p>His eyes were wide open and his breath a little short; he nodded.</p>
<p>He wasn't sure he did understand, though. <em>Family</em> and <em>home</em> were foreign concepts to him. What were they supposed to mean? He looked at the pictures on the wall; of Clark – <em>Superman</em> – and Lois' wedding, of Jon as a baby, of Mia all teeth out in a pretty dress, of Chris in the middle of a laugh. Of an ederly couple he didn't know, of more children and friends. It was a <em>home</em>, and a <em>family</em> lived here – he could grasp these concepts.</p>
<p>He couldn't grasp the one where he had his place here.</p>
<p>He looked at Lois and Clark's picture again.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to replace him?”</p>
<p>Lois took a short breath, eyes horrified. “Baby, <em>no</em>. You're a <em>kid</em>. His kid, by the way. I would never ask something like that from you.”</p>
<p>He frowned, still unsure, still lost. “So what do you want from me?”</p>
<p>She looked sad, and angry, and maybe a little hurt – not at him, though, he noted. “I want you to be happy, and healthy, and safe.”</p>
<p>“I... I don't understand, Lois.”</p>
<p>She was even more sad, now, and she caressed his cheek a little, resting her hand here. “I know Baby. Someday you will, alright? But you're safe here. You're always gonna be. I will never let anyone hurt you. I promise.”</p>
<p>He leaned a little against her hand, against her contact – it was... nice. Light, and calm, and easy, not demanding and intrusive or possessive. Just – delicate. Affectionate.</p>
<p>“Why?” he asked again.</p>
<p>“Because you are a child and all children need an adult on their corner. I will be this adult for you, for as long as you'll live.”</p>
<p>He nodded, and smiled a little, and she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. It was – good. He liked it. He liked Lois. She was looking at him with the same smile she had with Jon, and Chris, and Mia – her and Clark's kids. He wasn't sure what it was supposed to mean.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Baby.” They stayed silent the time of a heartbeat, two, three – then Lois talked again. “Oh, you're alright with me calling you Baby? You don't have a name yet, and Mia keeps calling you Superbaby so I guess it kind of stuck.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, sure. I don't mind.” He processed what she just said and then- “A name? What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Her look was nearly disapproving, now. “Baby, we can't call you Superboy forever. You need a name.”</p>
<p>“But... Superboy is mine. It's already my name?”</p>
<p>“It's your <em>hero</em> name. Like Mia's hero name is Supernova but her human name is Mia. You understand?”</p>
<p>“Oh. Yeah. That makes sense.” He looked around a little, and then at Lois again. “How do I get a name?”</p>
<p>She was still smiling softly. “Normally, the parents are the one to name babies at their birth. But, it also happens that once they're adults or teenagers, some people chose a new name. I think we will go with that for you. Sound good to you?”</p>
<p>“You mean... choosing my own name? How do I do that?”</p>
<p>She made him stand up, closing her laptop in the process. “There's websites and dictionaries for that. But we will see that tomorrow. It's late, and you're exhausted.”</p>
<p>A look to the clock confirmed what Lois just said; it was nearly 2 am.</p>
<p>“I'm still not sure if I can sleep.”</p>
<p>“It's alright. Come here.”</p>
<p>Instead of bringing him to the room he was sleeping in – his room – Lois led him to the sofa. She sat with him, and made him lay down, his head on her lap.</p>
<p>“Here,” she said, carefully spreading a blanket over him.</p>
<p>That was weird too, like the rest – but also very nice. Safe. Lois started petting his hair, carefully stroking them and massaging his head; and it was – <em>soft</em>.</p>
<p>So, so nice.</p>
<p>He really liked Lois.</p>
<p>Maybe everything will stop being weird, like she said; maybe everything will just be nice and soft and he could stay here forever.</p>
<p>Maybe... Maybe <em>family</em> and <em>home</em> would be something for him, one day.</p>
<p>Superboy closed his eyes, and slept.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it :D</p>
<p>Tomorrow we're back with the batfam :eyes:</p>
<p>A lot of love for everyone!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>